


Disturbia

by GoldenQueenx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Multi, October, Other, This is essentially a golden queen fanfic, all prompt-like things to the holiday, and well with festive stuff, but i have emma and hook in there because i adore them, fall - Freeform, it can't just be golden queen, might be creepy, they need other people in the town too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Short stories based around October/Halloween/Fall. Including Regina/The Evil Queen and Gold/Rumple. GoldenQueen (other characters possible to appear). Attempt at humor; sometimes. Rating subject to change.





	1. Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October! Here's some October/Halloween/Fall based short little things to read during the month!
> 
> THE STORY BELOW does not have EMMA or KILLIAN in it. It's just GoldenQueen.
> 
> These stories will probably be pretty short (unless I get extra inspired and need to write a lot to get the story out). They will not be related to one another unless stated in the Author Notes. And per usual; I do not own any rights to these characters.
> 
> Rating: Will be included at the beginning of every chapter. I have it set to T for the moment. The one below is rated T just because it mentions intimate moments and there's light flirting and a moment from Gold (ever the opportunist) with Regina's bottom.

**October:** _Haunted House  
_

Mere steps from where they stood, a three story dark gray Victorian home sat on dying grass. The windows were vacant save for the flashing lights in one or two upstairs. Gargoyles perched high above as if signalling in the distance a warning to stay away for ones own safety. Baron trees decorated around the towering real estate nightmare. It looked like it would fall in on itself given the right amount of rain or even one occupant stepping just the wrong way in the attic. _This_ was not her idea of fun. Nor was it anyone else's - if what everyone around Storybrooke had been saying were true.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Mr. Gold's voice cut through Regina's thought process, pulling her back to reality and where she had to face the one thing she didn't want to admit.

"I don't want to go into that house." Her voice shook slightly, giving way to her insecurities.

"Excuse me?"

"I-You heard me, Gold." She snapped, her eyes narrowing at the man before her who appeared unperturbed by the large house in which they were speaking of. The problem with this picture was that this house belonged to Gold. She knew, like many, that the man collected items from all around realms and whatever would be in that house wouldn't be fun. "I don't even want to think about what monstrosities you have hidden in there."

"Monstrosities?" He nearly fell over at the sight before him. Given what his brightest pupil had been through and seen, he wouldn't have pegged her to be afraid of what magic could create. Or hell, what he could make appear just with a simple glamour on any object. "Come on, Regina. You never once recoiled from me during our lessons. What makes you think there's something in there that could cause you _actual_ fright?"

"Because Henry let slip this morning over his pancakes that the dwarfs ran out of this house screaming at the tops of their lungs."

"And you believed him?"

"Not at first.." She paused to push a strand of hair out of her eyes, so she could see him better. "..then I asked a few people at Granny's and they all said they would never set foot in another one of your Halloween props or decorations again."

"That's a little rash, don't you think?"

"They asked me to pull your booths at the Halloween Festival this year."

Silence. A beat and then two. The sound that emitted from the man before her caused her to jump. The laughter belonging more to the imp he had been in the Enchanted Forest than the human man standing before her.

"Now why can't you pull that cackle when we're having fun?" Her brow raised, opting to bring up something a little more interesting than the matter at hand. But he wasn't having any of it, wagging a finger in her direction.

"Nope. Bringing up what we do behind closed doors will not work on The Dark One."

"You keep insisting everyone call you that all month. We know you're the Dark One," she lifted her hands to shake them as if she were in terror, eyes going wide. Then added - "we would just rather refer to you as Gold." Her hands going back down to her sides where they had been before.

"You're no fun."

As if the haunted house behind him agreed, lights flickered and a large smoke cloud rolled out from the chimney. A shrill scream echoed out and down the street from inside of the creepy looking structure. It didn't help matters, Regina noted, that something kept moving in front of the windows every few seconds.

"Nope. Nope." She turned on her heels and began making her way down the street, trying to shake off the chills that had formed along her skin. To get her in that house he would have to-

Just then Gold reached out a hand to turn her around. And then, swiftly, he threw her over his shoulder. "You're going in, Your Majesty."

Red stilettos kicking in the air, she tried to wriggle herself free from his grasp but he only tightened his arm that held her thighs against his chest. His other bringing a hand up to give loving and playful pats to the swell of her bottom over the black pencil skirt. If that was meant to soothe her, it wasn't working, "Put me down, Gold."

"Gold isn't here."

"Stop playing around." Her fingers gripped at the hem of his suit jacket, balling the fabric in her firsts as she pushed herself up slightly, trying to see over his head to gauge exactly how close they were to the door of _hell_. Or so she saw it as that. "Please. I don't-" she kicked her feet once more with every ounce of energy she could muster up. "I want to leave, put me down. Don't make me go in there. I'll scream."

"I half expected that much. Anticipated it, actually."

Anxiety welled up deep inside of her, sweat prickling at her skin. "Is it going to be bad? Be honest?"

He waited until he had climbed the steps and stood right at the door, fingers on the handle before answering - his voice dropping an octave. "The worst."

_The End._


	2. Haunted House; Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina talks Emma into going into the Haunted House. GoldenQueen implying Emma join. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Quick and to the point. SNAKES, Closing in walls, large beasts with one eye, hands coming out of floorboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Quick and to the point. SNAKES, Closing in walls, large beasts with one eye, hands coming out of floorboards.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm giving the Haunted House a little encore. It's not completely after the end of the first chapter but it will give a little insight into some of what happened in that house and exactly how much it scared our leading lady - Regina. Also, Emma enters this chapter. Because we can't have October without grossing out (yeah, right) the savior. And I'm not sure if it would be considered 'creepy' but I tried to paint a really wicked picture with a little bit of what is inside of the house. (something I'm new to, because I normally do not write this type of stuff but it was fun nonetheless)I feel like I could have done better with the descriptions but I tried my best and am learning new things as I go.
> 
> The next chapter will go back to the original theme and will be posted right after this one; no worries!
> 
> Rating: Keeping it at T because intimate moments are thought of and implied. Can't get any lower on the rating bar than this.
> 
> Enjoy!

**October:** Haunted House; Part 2.

Clouds snaked across the sky, trying but failing to hide the bright swollen moon from the inhabitants below in Storybrooke. Shadows splayed across the land, painting images of long limb-like ghouls in the minds of those who dare believe what is in the corner of their eyes. Thunder rolled through the night, calling to the monsters deep within the dark souls that dared try an evil deed that would venture on villainous. Regina being one of those who dared dabble in acts of a mischievous nature.

"So...you're telling me that the dwarfs were lying?" Emma raised a brow in Regina's direction, disbelief coating every word.

"Mmmaybe." Regina bit down on her finger, red lips pulling back to reveal pearly white teeth. Sure; she was setting Emma up for some frightful sights, but after what Gold had put her through - she needed to dish the same to someone and who else would it be other than _The Savior_ herself.

"Now I know _you're_ the one who's lying." Her green eyes skating along the dead grass that set the perfect setting for the gigantic house behind where Regina stood before her. To be honest, Halloween had always been her favorite holiday. Even if every haunted house she had been to tried and failed to scare her. Every year her hopes would rise in the mere promise that a pamphlet held stating _Not like anything you've ever seen_ or _will scare your socks off_ ; all to find out - they had lied to her.

"To be fair, there's a room that is guarded by magic to keep you safe." Relenting, Regina decided to at least give her comfort in that and in hopes that this little tid-bit of information would push the savior to follow her into _the pits of hell_ \- the house behind her.

"Where?" The blonde began walking past Regina - who then decided to follow up close behind.

"Down the hallway, to the right."

Their footsteps added to the eerie feeling rolling out of the house as they climbed the steps and halted right in front of the door.

"Nope, That doesn't sound like a perfect spot for some chainsaw wielding maniac _at all._ " Emma scoffed, pushing her finger to rest in a loop at the waist of her jeans, eyes scanning the door in front of the two women.

"There's only one of those and he's upstairs." Regina pointed out matter-of-fact like, watching to gauge the saviors reaction.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Her brows raised, lips curling into some sort of a half-way smile before going back to her usual scowl.

"Yes. It is. Now stop being a cry baby and get your ass into that house. Oh! And you can't use magic. It doesn't work on the inside."

"This better be good." Emma reached for the door knob, turned it slowly and pushed it open. Darkness cloaked the contents on the inside. Black hiding anything she had expected to see from peaking eyes. "What the fuck?"

"It's a sort of cloaking spell. You can't see in until...well you cross the threshold."

"And you still went inside?"

"Well..not _exactly_."

Taking in a deep breath to try and stave off her excitement, and honestly hope of it being just as good as Regina had let on, she placed both feet in front of the other until the darkness that had cloaked the interior faded away along her shoulders. Regina following in close second. A loud clap of thunder echoed down through the walls as the door slammed shut behind them. What the savior's eager green eyes took in, surprised even her.

The house seemed larger than what the outside had led her to believe. The hallway stretched out like a football field before them. Walls closer than they should be for any hallway. But before they could get there, they had to pass through the main floor landing. Away from hands popping up out of the floorboards, missing digits and sporting broken bones - she noted. "Gross."

"Tell me about it."

"No, I actually like it."

"What kind of fucked up person are you?"

"Are you sure you're the Evil Queen." Emma held her hands up in a motion that made it seem like the Evil Queen were to be feared.

"Yes. But I don't think you noted how those hands are from actual people."

"What?"

"Yeah, Gold has this thing for authenticity. So..those hands..are peasants that aren't really pleased to see me. They will literally rip whatever flesh they get hold of."

"You're kidding, right?"

Regina shot Emma a look that pushed the accusation completely out of her mind. Of all things, she never would have thought Gold possible to create such a hell hole for Regina herself. If it had that...what else did it have?

Loud thuds reverberated off of the walls and down into her core. "What..is that?"

"We'll want to move now."

Large creatures came bounding in from both sides. Some were over ten feet tall, green and with one eye that was as red as blood. Others were large chess pieces that had flaming heads. "Where are those from?!"

"Which one?"

"Both!"

"Uh..." Regina tried to think, her legs senses heightened as she tried to get past all of this without Gold. "...The big one eyed ghoul things are from a version of The Enchanted Forest that thinks Ogres are weak. And the chess pieces are from a fucked up version of Wonderland. I have NO idea how he got these things."

The two women were running, dodging hands popping up out of the floorboards that were reaching for their ankles, trying to gain purchase on skin or pant leg to no avail. The lights began to flicker as they entered the hallway, thunderous footsteps sounding behind them. Emma felt her heart leap into her throat, fingers searching the walls as the lights weren't really trustworthy at this point. The hallway felt like it was thinning. Her fingers felt a surface that felt like wax. "Wait! I think I found a candle." She stopped for a minute, looking behind them. "Keep an eye out."

"How?" Regina asked, her eyes searching the darkened hallway.

"Just shut up and do it." Emma leaned against the wall, fumbling through the pocket of her jeans until she found the lighter she had been searching for. Trembling hands she pressed her thumb down on the lever, a small flame coming to life. Moving it over to the candle in her hands, she let out a yelp and dropped it. "SNAKES?!"

"Really? THAT'S what you're afraid of?"

" _No._ " Emma glanced around hesitantly, trying to sound confident to no avail. Especially once her eyes locked on the walls. Long, slimy slithering snakes sliding out of the holes at the top to move along the wall and down-"RUN!" Emma jumped up as if that would help, when she just landed back on the ground and took off as fast as she could down the hallway.

Regina followed suit as hands began busting through the walls and gripping at their clothes, trying to pull them against it. "This was VERY much worth your reaction to the snakes!" Her voice wavered, a cackle building up in her chest and leaving her red lips.

Emma all but threw herself against the door at the end of the hallway and fell inside, landing on her hands and knees. " _Please_ , tell me we don't have to go back through there to get out."

She came up behind her, closing the door once inside. "We do." And then added a surprised "Oh!"

Emma hesitantly brought her eyes over to where Regina had her gaze set. There sitting next to a fire, was a naked Gold and smug smile painted on his lips. "You have got to be kidding me."

"You didn't tell me you were bringing Emma." Gold's voice took an entirely different tone, a tongue jutting out to skate along his lower lip.

"I'm bringing Emma." Regina crooned out, her lashes batting rapidly for a second before she turned her eyes to set on Emma.

"You two didn't-"

"Oh yes. Many times. After that thrill ride? What would you expect us to do?"

"It takes hours for that to settle down out there. And that skirt she had on, I just couldn't contain myself.."

"Oh. Okay. Ew. Too much information." Emma shot out, then waved a hand at him. "And cover yourself, Jeez."

"You know.." His voice moved through her ears like honey as he reached to grip a faux fur blanket, bringing it over his nether regions. "..it would be fun to pass the time."

"Just...don't fall asleep afterwards. When I say authentic, I mean it. The things out there - even movie monsters like the chainsaw guy, he made have the exact wants and desires they do in well..the film.."

"So I'm guessing the 'don't fall asleep' is a nod towards the guy who the chainsaw guy doesn't like, right?"

"Oh yeah, exactly.."

"Fantastic."

 _The End_.


	3. Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Gold, Regina, Emma, Killian. Ruby for a second. And Henry is mentioned. 
> 
> I do not own any rights to the Once Upon A Time series/characters/etc. Same A/N applies to all chapters in this little festive series. These are all shorts, one shots. If I get enough inspiration some might end up longer than others. Annnddd more characters are popping up now - so this aught to be fun. Now onto the festivities!
> 
> For those who would prefer a summary; I am writing October/Halloween/Fall one shots in lieu of the coming holiday. I am using this as a means to write things I'm not used to writing. Like haunted houses, pumpkin carving, etc. Feel free to leave halloween/fall themes prompts (please include any other characters you want to see that aren't Golden Queen)
> 
> Rating: I'm keeping it at T for now.

Everything in Storybrooke changed, each year, with the coming of Halloween. It felt as if the realms had gifts in waiting for the townsfolk. Currently though, the alleyways were clogging up with kitties. Black ones. From whoever knows where. The sound of cat hissing echoed through the confines of Granny's Diner. No one could figure out exactly why they appeared or to whom they belonged - though shamefully they thought Ruby's scent would at least drive them away. It didn't. "Cat's love me, I don't know why." Ruby walked into the diner, empty bowls in hand. She had taken to feeding the strays now since they wouldn't fight while eating - at least.

"Can't think of why either." Emma scoffed, her eyes shooting over to Hook who was... _well_... hook deep in a pumpkin.

He glanced up with a smile forming across his plump lips. Having not payed any attention to the conversation for the past ten minutes, opting instead for de-boweling the vegetable in front of him, he hadn't the slightest as to what they were going on about. "Aye"

Emma shook her head and gave him a nudge, coming over to pull pumpkin strings away from the metal attachment.

"Is this really necessary?" Regina shook her head at the orange ball in front of her on the counter. Her hand coming up to work some magic only to be stopped by a damp dish towel to her palm which she tossed quickly to the counter.

Ruby beaming as she walked past. "Henry said no magic."

"And why the hell not?" Her voice teetered on annoyance, even if she loved that son of hers more than life itself.

"Because he wants us to .. _bond_ .. or whatever." Shrugging at Regina, then turning - the blonde gave a peck to the pirate's cheek, warranting a warm smile from her partner.

"Then why aren't Snow and Charming here with the four...five of us." She had to counter in Ruby too. Hook, Emma, Gold, herself and Ruby. Red wasn't carving pumpkins though, she was busy cleaning up the diner after such a long lunch hour.

"They have a brand new little baby." Emma reminded her, finally going towards her own pumpkin and giving it a meaningful jab at the top. She hadn't even started on it and the hour was getting late. What had she been doing? _Images of her whispering sweet nothings in Hook's ear popping to mind. His mouth whispering words meant to halt her voice to no avail._ She smiled in spite of herself, moving the the knife to cut in a zig zag style along the top. Gripping the stem, she lifted it. The pumpkin insides were sticking, so she gave it a swift tug and cut at the rest that refused to part.

"Right.." Her eyes went over to Gold who seemed to be enjoying himself. Leave it up to him to find gutting a pumpkin and carving whatever his little heart desired into it's face a fun pasttime.

"We have rum if it'll make it easier." Hook offered, his hook motioning towards the bottles nearest his person.

"No. I don't do rum."

"That's not what I heard." Emma spoke the words under her breath, eyebrows raised.

"Oh shut up, you."

Silence fell over the room as they all went about cleaning out their pumpkins and carving their desired faces and shapes. Regina pushed her hand deep into the hole at the top of her own pumpkin, newly manicured nails sinking into the insides and giving it a quick pull. Tossing a handful to the side, she grabbed that same dish towel and wiped off the muck. Placing it back on the counter, she walked over to Gold, peering down at his pumpkin to see what he was doing. The chizel worked with such precision, but not by his hand.

"He's che-"

Rumple closed a hand around her mouth cutting off her sentence. Giving everything in the room a smile before whispering in Regina's ear; "It's not nice to tattle, dearie."

She decided she wouldn't spill the secret to the room. Partly because they were old friends after all, also partly because he had given her ear a little nibble.

"Oh come on. Did you really have to get our attention and THEN do that?" Emma whined, her eyes darting towards her pumpkin to avoid seeing any other acts on behalf of the two villains in the room.

"Not very subtle, Mate." Hook teased Gold, his hook pointing in the direction of the imp. And yet, he closed one eye in a wink.

_The End._


	4. Enchanted Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** I do not own any rights to the Once Upon A Time series/characters/etc. Same A/N applies to all chapters in this little festive series. These are all shorts, one shots. If I get enough inspiration some might end up longer than others. 
> 
> **This one is just GoldenQueen** , feel free to skip whichever stories don't interest you.
> 
> Oh and I don't own the lyrics. Or the franchise in which I am hinting at either.
> 
> Now onto the festivities!
> 
> Rating: I'm keeping it at **T** for now. Warning for **suggestive-ness and the word penis**.

The fog had begun rolling in as soon as the sun set, which happened to be just as Regina walked in the door of her Storybrooke home. It had been one of the longest days this season; complaints were rolling in from all sides of town. Trouble makers egging houses, hiding in bushes to scare the fairies, and of course the occasional penis showing up in random places in town - whether it be drawn by spray paint or magic. All of the commotion having sent her head into a frenzy of not wanting to deal with angry townsfolk or erasing the lewd graffiti.

Slowly; she made her way towards the table that held her apple brandy. Beautiful, luscious amber liquid filled her glass as she poured slowly. Adjusting her weight from one leg to the other, she removed her heels. Kicking them to the side as she took the glass in hand, turning towards the couch. Her purse hit the coffee table as she fell down into the comfort of the off white fabric, the soft cushions a welcome sensation to her sore muscles. "It feels good to be-" Before she could finish her sentence, a familiar ringtone echoed through the air.

_I know it hurts, You know, I'd quench that thirst (I can treat you better than her)_

"Really. Gold? This late." Regina rolled to her side, downing the apple brandy in one swift movement, placing the empty glass down against the table. Her fingers disappearing into the open pouch of her purse, digging around until they closed against the vibrating object. She pulled the phone up to her ear after hitting the green little icon. "Yes?"

"Did you get my gift?"

"I didn't see anything?" She stood to her feet, calves protesting at the movement. "I'm really sore. I don't feel up to playing _find the treasure_ again today."

The noise on the other line echoed deep into her, his laughter a dark chuckle of sorts. "Not _that_ kind of treasure, dearie."

"Then what is it, Rumple?"

"Check the kitchen."

Shaking her head, she made her way from where she had been - into the wide expanse of her kitchen. She half expected to see him there with caramel dripping from his fingertips and a weird ghost face mask on - but instead her heavy lidded eyes set upon an empty box. "Really? An empty box. You shouldn't have."

"Oh? It's empty?"

Closing the space between her and the counter, she took to reading the words on the packaging. Her mouth went dry as her lips pulled back into a smile, sights set on how it had gotten out.

A nice big slice in the plastic.

"I'm guessing watching that movie last night put this little thought in your mind, didn't it?"

The echo of small shoes hitting the hard flooring in her house sent a chill down her spine.

"You could say that."

She could almost hear his lips pulled back from his teeth and feel the amount of pride he had in this little treasure that he'd left her.

"You better be glad I'm up for roasting a doll tonight." In all truth, she wasn't, but his little tasks never really came at the most opportune moments.

"I thought you'd see it as a good challenge. When you're done, bring the doll to me. I want it in my shop. All burnt to a crisp."

"If _that_ kills him. I mean aren't there like over five of those films?"

"I guess we'll find out." The line clicked then as Rumple ended the call.

She placed the phone on the table and flicked her finger at the box. That apple brandy now sending warm currents through her body. If Rumple wanted to play this game, she would have to find a way of turning the tables. Setting free a headless horseman on the town or something. _This_ was just cruel.

Darkness enveloped her as the lights were cut, a loud chuckle echoing from her living room. And then a loud crash. _Her brandy.  
_

More small thuds as the object reared it's hideous head around the doorway of her kitchen, mouth arched in a devious smirk. "Trick or treat." The doll stood there, knife in one hand and her broken brandy bottle in the other.

Roasting this doll would be her favorite end to a stressful day. "You motherfu-"

_The End._


	5. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to the Once Upon A Time series/characters/etc. Same A/N applies to all chapters in this little festive series. These are all shorts, one shots. If I get enough inspiration some might end up longer than others. I do not own the rights to the film mentioned either.
> 
> This chapter has Emma, Hook, Regina, Gold, and Henry. Mentions of Belle and of course hints of GoldenQueen. And Regina/Emma playing footsie beneath a blanket because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

The sound of screams echoed into the kitchen as Regina poured butter onto three bowls of popcorn. This has become some sort of tradition the past three years. The four of them, gathered together to watch little thriller or horror flicks. Sometimes Belle joined in but with the current tiff between Gold and her, she wouldn't be coming by this year. They were currently 'separated'.

"Extra butter!" Emma called out.

Regina grabbed the three bowls, after coming to the agreement that there was indeed more than extra butter on the popcorn, balanced in between her arms. Her bare feet padded their way into the main room where everyone had gathered on her sofa. Bending just slightly at the waist, she handed Emma their bowl, then gave Gold the one she would share with him and sat the third on the table for when any bowl would begin to run low since she knew she wouldn't feel like getting up again because her floors were freezing against the bottom of her feet.

She took her seat, pulling her legs up and to the side against the soft cushion of the sofa, next to Gold and right beside Emma who draped the faux fur blanket back over all four of them. The blonde pushing her warm feet against Regina's cold ones in an attempt to warm her up. They danced their feet together, creating friction. Even with the weather being chilly as it was - this little dance, attempt at closeness, had also become a tradition. One that neither of them would miss for the world.

Emma took the bowl onto her stomach and slid down to rest her head against Hook's arm. Eyes on the screen as she absentmindedly feed him popcorn every minute or two. Her fingers always lingering long enough on his lips to wait for a peck against the digit, which he happily supplied each time.

The two of them were cute and inseparable most nights, but this time it seemed a little more somehow. Emma's free hand was tangled in Hook's only hand, in a way that seemed like if they let go you would have to break each of their fingers because they didn't look like they would budge any time soon.

Regina tore her eyes from the couple and brought them back to the screen. Seconds later Emma jolted then let out a giggle, Hook using his metal attachment to softly nuzzle her side. The scene had been one of those that are usually labeled under 'jump scares' and the thought of the savior actually reacting to that even made Gold chuckle.

Heat surfaced against her ankle as Emma moved slowly beneath the blanket, Regina placing her other foot over the one that was currently massaging her skin. The brunette shot her a glance, a smirk forming on her lips before they began a dance. Footsie was not some random game they played when bored, it was an agreement of creating warmth and friction until one of them halted all together. This time, it was the savior who stopped her movement with a sigh and buried her feet slightly beneath Regina's bottom. The warmth causing a smile to tug at the blonde's lips.

Killian shook his head, lips pulling back into a grin before he added "One of these days Swan, you're going to leave me for that apple loving woman."

"Maybeee." Emma teased playfully tightening her grip on his hand.

"Or, you know, this could be a sexy three way type of thing." He brandished his hook and bit his bottom lip.

Regina turned towards the couple and gave a wink. Emma toyed with the idea for a second before opting for "Nope. You're both mine and not each other's."

The brunette tilted her head back and laughed loudly at that answer, then added "Of course we are." Giving Emma's leg a soft squeeze before placing her hands back at her lap.

Feather light touches danced in the bowl of popcorn as Regina closed her fingers around the snack, bringing it to her mouth she popped it in and a light crunch echoed throughout her skull. Her eyes on the screen, taking in the current scene where a young man had been tied to a chair or something on the lawn. While a blonde watched from the, seemingly safety, from inside of the house. A husky voice echoing into the characters ear, asking questions about horror flicks in order to save the young man's life.

Gold's hand danced to where she had hers resting on her lap, his fingers curling beneath her sweater dress sleeve and resting on the pulse point on her wrist. Chocolate eyes shot towards where Gold sat, surprised to find him watching her. Both of their lips parted as her heart rate picked up. The movie having had no influence. No. This was all Gold's doing. Leaning in towards his mouth, his hot breaths hitting her skin...

A random ring tone echoed throughout the room. Pulling Gold and Regina away from one another. Emma groaning as she had been locked deeply in the arms of her pirate. The blonde pushed her hips up away from the cushion as quick fingers found the phone in her back pocket, finger grazing the screen. She held it out, having it on speaker since she hadn't recognized the number. "Hello?"

"Enjoying the film, _Savior_. You are a survivor aren't you, Emma?" The voice was husky, matching that of the one on the screen.

"Who _is_ this?"

"Open the door and find out, _Savior_."

Regina and Emma stood, eyes on the door.

"If this is something you concocted Gold, you need to settle the fu-" the brunette began before being interrupted by Gold.

"It wasn't me, dearie. This is what gives you both a jolt? Some punk calling your phone and you both are ready, palms blazing." He nodded towards the ball of flame that had begun building in the palm of Regina's hand.

Hook shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "I don't know, mate. I wouldn't open that door. Could be some big nasty."

Ignoring him, the imp closed the space between the couch and the door. His three film partners on his heels as he stepped into the first floor landing. Hand on the knob, he twisted it and pulled it open a bit quicker than needed.

Henry stood there with the largest Cheshire cat grin on his face, his phone clicking to snap a photo of the iconic four in absolute shock as to whom was on the other side of the door. "You should see your faces. Oh wait.." A few quick movements of his fingers dancing along the screen, then he turned the phone to a photo of them plastered on some social media app that Henry insisted was something 'in' at the moment.

"How the hell did you get magic to change your voice?" Hook interrupted everyone's moment of taking in what had happened.

"There's an app for everything." Henry answered, pushing past them all to go into the main room where they were watching the fourth one in the franchise. He had caught the last three and knew this is exactly what they would be watching tonight. It all fit in so well.

"Where were you?" Emma asked, followed up by Regina's concerned voice.

"You said you would be here _soon_." She emphasized on the word he had used in his text earlier.

"Yeah, it turns out the dwarfs and fairies aren't as coordinated as I thought. Do you know how hard it is to teach _all_ of them the dance moves to Thriller?"

_The End._


	6. Unknown Caller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any rights to the Once Upon A Time series/characters/etc. Same A/N applies to all chapters in this little festive series. These are all shorts, one shots. If I get enough inspiration some might end up longer than others.
> 
> To those who comment:Thank you SO SO SO much!
> 
> This chapter has Regina, Emma (texts/mentions), Gold.
> 
> Rated T for implied 'personal time' as well as referenced sex and cussing and implied sex.

The day had seemingly last longer than any of those this month had. After schooling a few miscreants on why they shouldn't point, call names, or throw things at the ghoul children - she had visited every single home of the parents to make sure no more bullying took place within or outside of Storybrooke's school walls. Education is one thing but being bullied while trying to better your knowledge severely hinders the learning process.

Pouring herself a large glass of apple brandy, she settled in on the cushions of her couch with one of the horror flicks Emma had dropped off earlier in the week. It didn't take long before some badly acted person began running along an awful looking lake in shoes that would make running completely diffic-"Oh. There you go. Because we all run in heels that are eight inches tall. Unrealistic."Closing her lips along the rim of her glass, she sipped generously at the tangy liquid. "Don't you think you could just ditch the shoes? I mean come on!" Another generous sip. The movie clearly aggravating her idea of _good_ film.

_Ring, ring._

Bending forward, she gripped her phone and glanced at the screen. _Unknown Caller._ Flicking the green button to answer it, she then put the phone against her ear. "Hello?" Silence on the other end greeted her before loud breathing echoed back, then a _click_. Scoffing, she tossed her phone onto the cushion next to her. Thinking to herself that it must be the troublemakers in the town just wanting to give her a rise, which she wasn't letting happen.

Reaching forward, she took her bottle of apple branding and filled her glass to the rim once more before settling back her gaze on the screen. The killer had a chainsaw and was currently tormenting some young couple that had just wanted to spend some time in the woods together, alone. _Yeah, right._ Regina thought, knowing all too well that going off into the woods to have some _alone time_ was never going to happen in ANY film. And if it did, they usually didn't make it to the fun end of their little heated moment.

* * *

Around thirty minutes in, another ring sounded throughout the room for the twentieth time that night. Huffing, she grabbed it and answered once more. This time not waiting for the heavy breathing on the other end. "I'm trying to watch a film here, do you mind? One more call and you'll be leaving the comfort of your boring home in handcuffs or better yet ON FIRE." Setting the phone back down, smiling to herself, she thought that if it were a trouble maker that would indeed deter them from calling back. Sadly, it hadn't.

_Ring,ring._

Answering, she listened again before adding "Fine. You asked for it." then clicked the line off. Bringing up her text messages, she opened Emma's thread and scrolled down through their previous conversations before typing vigorously.

Regina: I NEED YOU TO GET ME AN ADDRESS.

Emma: Oh jeez. All caps, really?

Regina: Sorry, didn't realize my caps lock was on.

Emma: Do you know for who?

Regina: No, it's a number that keeps calling me.

Emma: Install that call app. The one that allows you to trace the calls or whatnot.

She moved away from the text message and began scrolling through the app store on her iphone. Having typed in trace call, there were numerous which she wasn't sure to pick between.

Regina: Which one? There's like a million here.

Emma: I don't care which! I'm in the middle of something here.

Regina: It's with the pirate, isn't it?

Emma: I really need to stop texting, Regina.

Regina: but!

Emma did not respond, so she installed the one that seemed most popular and sat it aside. She would use it once the caller tried to reach her again. Secretly, she hoped it would all be over. However as soon as the thought of relief hit her brain, it rang again. This time, she answered it, minimized and opened up the app. Watching as it worked it's magic. "Okay...I told you I'd had enough of this. In just the matter of seconds I'll know where you live and I'll be there with one blazing ball of -" the app showed the number then which sent cold chills along her brandy warmed limbs. The call was coming from HER HOME. The phone number matched the one associated with her own house. Just then, the line clicked and the lights went out. "Fuck."

Fear welled up in her like a waterfall as she pushed herself off of the couch and downed whatever was left in her glass in one swift movement before taking the entire bottle into her hand. "Listen you punk..." She called out, her voice breaking slightly at the change in octave. "...I'm pretty fucking powerful, so unless you want to leave here in a body bag burnt to a fucking crisp..." Just then, she heard footsteps upstairs. Moving quickly before they stopped. Instinctively she held out her right hand, forming a large fireball in her palm and taking another generous swig from the brandy in her other hand before walking out of the main room and ascending the stairs.

Once on the second floor, she slowly moved down the hall. Taking moments to peer into each doorway to label it empty and move along. So far, nothing seemed out of place. She thought that if it were a trouble maker that they would at least be trying to steal something of value if they intended on making her this fed up. If they were smart though, she thought, they would climb out a window before she found them.

Having made it closer to her bedroom, she felt her body go stiff at the sight of light pouring out into the darkened hallway from inside. Taking yet another generous sip, she finished off the bottle, flipping it in her palm as a second weapon before she pushed her foot against the door. Watching it open, her eyes washed over the scene before her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Look at you all hot and bothered." Gold stated, eyeing the fireball in her hands and the pink creeping up along her ears. "If I had known, I wouldn't have finished so soon."

"You were-"

"Yes. And yes on the phone."

Shaking her head, she placed the empty bottle on the dresser before extinguishing her fireball. "I think you owe me an apology."

"I can think of a few ways to make it up to you." His tongue snaked out along his lips as his eyes washed over her formal attire.

_The End._


	7. The Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any rights to the Once Upon A Time series/characters/etc. Same A/N applies to all chapters in this little festive series. These are all shorts, one shots. If I get enough inspiration some might end up longer than others.
> 
> To those who comment:Thank you SO SO SO much! Your comments really mean a lot to me.
> 
> This chapter has a slew of character mentions as well as GoldenQueen, Emma, Killian.
> 
> Rated T for innuendos, implied sex.

Regina could feel magic run through her limbs like an electrical current. Rippling, swirling and collecting at her fingertips. With the coming holiday, magic had begun to build as if it were feeding off of All Hallows' Eve. This would have been a perfect time to cast a curse, but currently she was using her magic for much more festive things.

"A little higher." Emma instructed. "And a smidge to the left."

Regina knew the savior could very well do the same thing, but with the coming holiday dark magic had duplicated while light magic simmered and dwindled. Her dark hues watched as her magic maneuvered the banner to the perfect spot before nails magically hammered into the wood that would hold the banner to Emma's booth. "Thanks." Regina shot in the direction of Gold who stood there with a smirk along his devilish lips.

"My pleasure."

"Emma's keychains, really? With little drawn chains on the banner? I would have expected a bit more from the savior." She teased the blonde who gave her a scowl in return.

"I like keychains. And well, chains. So why not."

"You could have done anything. I mean come on. The dwarfs are selling their coal art in festive frames. The fairies are selling purple pumpkins. August has his wood carvings of literally everything festive. You could have dressed up as a princess and sold glass slippers since Ella isn't here."

"Zelena is giving broom flying lessons. You could have done better, Emma." Gold agreed.

"Get off my back. Killian's doing the whole haunted ship thing. I'm only going to have the booth open for literally an hour before I go help him with that."

"So you're mooching off of his idea?"

"My keychains are festive." Emma huffed which received a loud cackle from the brunette who gave her a playful nudge.

"I'm just trying to give you a hard time. Keychains are just as good as everything else. Plus mine is just a kissing booth."

"That's it?"

"Kiss the Queen. Only my kiss comes with this little bit of magic I coat my lips in so people get a surprise each time. No one kiss has the same effect. And they get a free apple."

"Oh, no apple bobbing this year?" Gold quipped with a smirk, turning to face the brunette.

"Is that jealousy in your voice?"

"Not an ounce. Have fun kissing the whole of storybrooke."

"I will."

"Emma, love, come here. I need your help with..." Killian glanced around, then lowered his voice an octave. "..burying my treasure."

"Nice. That's almost as good as when you needed help hoisting the sails." Emma shook her head, but followed Hook regardless.

"At least someone is jollying someone's Rodger." Regina huffed, turning on her heals to go to stand behind the booth in which she had set up. It was decked out in black and red. Colors she thought to befit the holiday. With the flick of her wrist, her mayoral attire quickly changed to that of the Evil Queen. Gold and Black, a snug fit on her frame. But she had wanted red. Why..."Gold." Her eyes shot to the man standing in front of the booth now, wrist in the air.

"I think we should change the secondary color. You've worn it many times before, why not now?" Another flick of his wrist and her booth adorned their colors. Black andGold, shimmering in the fading sunlight.

Before she could shoot some sort of innuendo his way, a gust of wind cut through the moment, shadows dancing along everything below as Maleficent soared above the fair grounds in dragon form. Regina's eyes shot to the scaled creature, mouth open in pure awe of her. The form, the muscle that pulled and tugged as her wings flapped along an invisible current. "Stunning. I wish I didn't have a booth so I could go on the dragon ride..again and again."

"But you do." Gold spat out. "And since you do.." Long fingers wrapped along one of her juicy reddened apples before bringing it to his mouth to take out a chunk. The sight itself causing Regina's mouth to go dry at knowing how the juices were currently wetting his taste buds. "...I think I'll have a kiss... please."

"Please doesn't work anymore. Remember?" She cocked a brow, her lips in a playful pout as she spoke.

"I think...the price was two tickets." He threw them onto the booth and leaned in, lips pulling into a smile as he waited.

To say she didn't like the way he took charge of the situation, would be a lie. The form fitting dress speckled in gold sent a familiar chill down her spine. But as she leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against his, another familiar feeling tugged low in her belly. He deepened the kiss, using his lips to part hers as his tongue slid past them and against her own. Now she could taste the lingering sweetness of the apple.

He pulled back a little too quickly, turning on his heel and walking towards August's wood display. Regina's lips felt cold in the absence of his mouth, the skin tingling. She hadn't coated her lips with magic yet — why were they tingling? Before she could give it more thought, Archie walked up to the booth and placed two tickets onto the surface before leaning in.

Regina took the tickets, placing them in a compartment that couldn't be seen by the patrons. Then flicking her wrist, her lips were coated. Once her lips touched Archie's, the image in her mind matched the one in front of her. It wasn't Archie now, it was Gold. Soft and warm and inviting, she opened her mouth and danced her tongue along his lips before he pulled away. The image shaking like being jolted from a dream before the man in front of her booth returned to the original patron that had been there before their lips met. Hopper.

"Gold!" Regina all but growled out into the chill of the coming night. Now for the rest of the day, she would be kissing him no matter who appeared at her booth. That malevolent imp. The blazing urge to flay him alive boiled within her like an awaiting volcano. But the flame that surged to life low in her belly wanted to do something far more sinister to him later tonight when she could get him alone. Oh she would enjoy that. Yes she would enjoy it very much.

_The End._


	8. Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any rights to the Once Upon A Time series/characters/etc. Same A/N applies to all chapters in this little festive series. These are all shorts, one shots. If I get enough inspiration some might end up longer than others.
> 
> To those who comment:Thank you so much! Your comments really mean a lot to me.
> 
> This chapter has a slew of character mentions as well as GoldenQueen, Emma, Killian.
> 
> Rated T for implied sex.

Chains echoed in the distance as Regina made her way downstairs into the main room of the Diner. All of the tables in the middle had been cleared out to sport a makeshift dance floor. Magical sparks of light floated from above their heads along with candles. The ceiling mimicking an arch that belonged more to a castle than a diner, a glamour provided by Rumplestiltskin himself.

"This was hard to do." Emma said, glancing down at her dress that mimicked her wish self since she couldn't come dressed as her Enchanted Forest self — she had never truly been.

"You make it work, though." Regina confessed, gliding up to where the blonde stood. The soundtrack Henry had picked out echoing throughout the space. "I've never heard of The Monster Mash."

"Are you kidding me? It's a classic." Emma scoffed, shooting Regina a glance of disbelief.

"Who's genius idea was this?"

Turning on her heels, her eyes settled on the gold speckled imp clad in leather. His curls cascading along his cheeks as he awkwardly bowed before her. Memories of times long ago flashed in her head as she took in the man before her. Once her eyes locked with his animalistic orbs, she felt her heart skip a beat. There's her malevolent imp. "Mine." Slowly, she ran her fingers along the hard bodice of her gown, which served the exact purpose she had hoped. It caught the imps eye, gaze following where her fingers led.

Every inhabitant of Storybrooke had attended the festive event. All decked out in Enchanted Forest attire. Or the clothing from their home realm. Where Henry and Emma were concerned, they wore the wish realm attire. Henry looking ever the more like David the older he grew.

"Aye." Killian swayed up towards the blonde, holding out his hook in her direction. "There's a dancing competition going on. The last person or pair dancing wins some sort of trophy and barrel of candy."

"Really? Are we participating?" Emma asked, glancing around long enough for her eyes to fall eagerly onto the barrel of candy perched up next to the counter.

"Wouldn't you like that barrel?"

"Eh, I have more candy than that at home thanks to Henry's early trick or treating fiasco this week."

"Come on, Swan. Take a leap and have a little fun."

Emma nodded, wrapping her fingers along the cold metal of his hook and allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor to give the people within these walls a run for their dabloons.

"Dancing, Dark One?"

"Have we not danced enough, dearie?"

"Never." She crooned, biting down on her lower lip and giving him the sort of stare that belonged only to his protege. This jolted him into action as he wrapped those long fingers of his around her waist and led her out onto the dance floor.

After the ninth song, Emma and Killian were off in a booth busy with not talking. While Rumple and Regina were now making their way back downstairs. Rumple going up to the counter to order something to drink while Regina tried to straighten out her skirts before making it over towards Snow and David who were trying out the witches brew.

"Any good?" She asked, snatching up a pretzel from an unattended bowl.

"Very. I'm a little confused about the colorful squishy thing though." Snow answered, taking the mentioned fruit between her index and thumb — giving it a squeeze for good measure.

"I think that's a magical berry that tastes like a strawberry dipped in chocolate. Less messy."

"Oh! I remember that fruit..." David jumped into the conversation, bringing a hand to rub his wife's back in a loving manner.

"Our honeymoon." Snow agreed, her features lighting up.

"Oh great. I've somehow stumbled into memory lane."

"What did you expect, Regina? With all of these clothes and foods."

"Well, what I expected already came to fruition once. I'm hoping for three more times tonight if I'm being honestl."

"What?"

"Nothing." She fought the urge to say it again, to repeat it. What was this? This feeling to speak words without even thinking. She hadn't had any alcohol tonight. Turning away from Snowing, she headed for the counter top. Leaning against the cool surface and glancing in the direction of Gold decked out as Rumple before she scoffed. "Those lights weren't supplied out of the goodness of your heart...were they?"

He brought a hand to his chest and feigned shock and hurt. "Whatever do you mean, my Queen?"

"A truth spell?"

"Sort of. Nice catch. I've altered it to just make everyone blurt out the first thought that comes to mind."

"When did it kick in?"

"Around the third song."

"Hence us going upstairs."

"Exactly."

"Brilliant."

"Glad you think so."

Just then the song changed, the loud cackle of Thriller blaring from the speakers. They both turned, to stare at the dance floor as the fairies and dwarfs took to busting out the dance moves that Henry had been busy teaching them all month.

"They are actually really good."

"Eerily. Yes." Rumple agreed, bringing the glass in his hands up to his golden speckled lips and generously sipping.

The event lasted well through midnight, characters slowly slipping out through the door or up the stairs. Spent and sore from dancing as long as they had all tried.

The winner of the night had been grumpy who refused to stop dancing the thriller moves no matter the song that blared along the speakers. While everyone else watched on in amazement.


	9. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any rights to the Once Upon A Time series/characters/etc. Same A/N applies to all chapters in this little festive series. These are all shorts, one shots. If I get enough inspiration some might end up longer than others.
> 
> To those who comment:Thank you! Your comments really mean a lot to me.
> 
> This chapter has GoldenQueen.
> 
> Rated T.

Regina fell back onto the soft carpet, hand flying to her stomach as she gave it one rub then two. "I almost forgot how much I hate sweets."

"Speak for yourself." Gold chuckled, taking another piece of candy between his longer fingers and thrusting it between his lips and into the warmth of his mouth. His eyelids fluttered, closing at the tantalizing sweetness on his tongue.

"How can you eat anymore? It's so..." Regina reached up towards the table in front of her couch, but she was too far away to grab what her eyes sought. "Come on.." Wiggling slightly just to try and reach the apple sitting atop the surface that was entirely too far away, she let her arm fall.

"Regina, use your magic."

"It won't work. I'm too tired."

"It's only..." He tiled his head slightly to look up at the clock nearest him. "...oh."

"Yes, it's late and I would appreciate it if you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he conjured the apple into the palm of his hand and held it out to her, which was purposefully too far for her to reach.

"Are you kidding me?" At first, she thought he would actually have her come get the apple, but he instead slid closer to where he lay on the floor. Placed his elbows on either side of her head. In a cloud of smoke, his dagger had appeared in his free hand and he used it to carve slices from the apple before feeding her the slices slowly. "Thank you."

"This entire month has taken it's toll on you, hasn't it?" He asked, continuing to feed her the apple she had wanted so badly.

"Yes. And after eating so much candy, I just can't bring myself to move. My magic is spent too."

"What from, dearie?"

"The town. I've used almost every ounce I have aiding to calming everyone and cleaning up magic remnants that needed cleaned. Getting the ghouls back where they belong. Chasing boogeymen back into closets and under beds. They were eating people. I mean really eating people."

"Too much work for one person."

"Agreed."

"How about a nice bath and a good massage?"

"Why are you being so nice, Gold?"

"Well. I see it as my chance to apologize for being mischevious too. I've made you clean up my messes. On more than two occaisions."

"That's true."

"Well, what do you say dearie?"

"And in return?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"A deal without anything for you in it?"

"Precisely."

"Deal." She uttered the words knowing that a night of pampering was exactly what she needed after such a long and stressful month. The imp made good on his deal as well. After they finished the apple, he carried her upstairs and took to his side of the bargain.

Morning arrived sooner than she had hoped. Sunlight peaking in through the curtains across her face, causing her to squint in response.

"Good morning, Miss Mills."

She glanced up at the stranger in the doorway. Noticing that the room she had been sleeping in was not her own, but instead a room that looked as if it belonged to a hotel. Glancing down, she took in the sight of her hands. The pink tint of her skin gone, replaced by gray. The color around her was gone too.

"Your male friend said you would want a wake up call this early."

"Yes, thank you. My male friend?"

"Mr. Gold."

"Right..."

"I should go. I've placed breakfast on the table beside of your bed. The shower has hot water or cold, whichever you prefer."

The grin that stretched along the strangers features sent a chill down her spine. She had seen that grin before.

"Where am I?"

"Why-You're at the Bates Motel, miss. And I'm Norman. If you need anything I'll be at the desk this morning. Just come on over and I'll help you with anything you need."

Rolling her eyes, she suppressed the urge to cackle in the young man's face. "Right. Thanks."

The man turned on his heels, leaving her room right as Gold entered. His saturation gone as well. "Enjoying your stay?"

"Oh sure. I hear it's one thrill of a ride."

"Bored already?"

"Oh no. I fully intend on flaying a psycho tonight."

"I thought you would enjoy it."

The End.


	10. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not own any rights to the Once Upon A Time series/characters/etc. Same A/N applies to all chapters in this little festive series. These are all shorts, one shots. If I get enough inspiration some might end up longer than others.
> 
> To those who comment:Thank you again! Your comments really mean a lot to me. Here's everyone who's commented on the series from the beginning; gimadca, RumpledRegina, wolfenqueenyuri, No Fate 1990, Martha, and Sadie. I appreciate it so much!
> 
> This chapter has a slew of character mentions as well as GoldenQueen, Emma, Henry. Also this is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by the story this long and I really hope you as well as any future readers enjoy the festivities!
> 
> Rated T.

Here's a few little drafts that didn't make the cut! Enjoy!

* * *

One;

Regina jolted forward, her hands clinging onto the object in nearest her. The cold leather of the steering wheel felt foreign as she glanced down. Her hands were shaking, almost chilled to the bone. Hesitant eyes glanced around the interior of the bug that Emma Swan usually drove. Apparently it had been her turn to drive, only, they were parked. Emma slowly rising out of slumber in the passenger's side of the vehicle.

"Where are we?" The blonde asked, bringing a hand to her forehead to brush stray strands of golden locks out of her eyes before settling on the fearful expression of the brunette that currently sat frozen behind the wheel. Emma followed her gaze to the view along the windshield.

Fog seemed to surround them as well as the entirety of the road before them and beyond.

"I don't know." Came Regina's shaken voice.

Simultaneously they both climbed out of the car and walked forth, trying to see past what they could in the car, only to come up on the sign that told them exactly where they had arrived during their unconscious moments.

"Where's Henry?" Emma whirled towards the car, feet pounding loud against the pavement and echoing off of the surrounding engulfed in the haze. Throwing open the door, she glanced in the backseat. Gripping at jackets and other clutter, only to grip the lone backpack of her son. Pulling back, she placed a hand on the roof of her bug. "Who did this?"

"I can think of a few guesses that would ring true." Regina scoffed, bring her hands to her hips and shaking her head.

"This isn't fog." Emma stated, remembering exactly where this little idea could have come from.

"Nope. Not fog."

/-/

Two;

Henry shook his head as he watched his Mom sit down against the animated ground, bringing her arms up to wrap along her legs, head resting on her knees.

"It's actually pretty cool." He said, trying to express to her exactly why he had wished them into this mess. "I mean, we can go track down Jack before he goes through the tree and follow him. Or we could be here when he finally brings Christmas to this world."

"You're right." Sighing, she pushed herself off of the ground and glanced back at her son, giving him a reassuring smile. "This will be fun. More fun than we can even think of right now. Let's...uh.."

"Explore." Gold stated, placing a hand on the lad's shoulder before motioning towards a collection of trees.

"Great idea! There's so many, we don't have to waste time waiting to check them out." Henry hurled himself forward, his phone at the ready to capture his first time going through one of the trees and into lands devoted to one holiday.

"This is like some sort of inside out version of Cool World." Regina muttered, giving Gold a nudge with her elbow.

"I could make that happen, dearie."

"Don't even think about it." She snapped, giving him a glare before they joined Henry at the tree with a four leaf clover painted on the bark.

/-/

Three;

"Kids keep claiming they are seeing someone with balloons down here..." Regina sighed, pointing the flash light along the damp insides of their sewer line. "I really don't feel up to this."

"I could go on ahead, if you want?" Emma stated bluntly, placing her hands on her hips. "We can see everything, right?"

"Yeah Gold made it so that we can see anything that chooses to appear to children only."

"This is creepy. In fact it reminds me of something-"

"No. Every day this month you have told me often when stuck in predicaments about films that don't really end well for most people, so I don't want to hear it."

"Well, the bad people usually survive."

"Yeah if they are the ones killing people off!"

"Point made."

Emma ventured in further, staying out of the line of Regina's light so she wouldn't be engulfed in darkness. She however used her hands to take hold of her gun, aiming it ahead of them as they made their way further through the damp confines of the sewers. A distant dripping noise dairying to drive Emma insane in the silence as the corridors seemed to stretch on for forever until she came to a sudden holt, the water beneath her feet sloshing against her shoes. "Holy-"

"What the fuck is that Emma?!"

"You don't want to know."

"Would you two like a balloon?" Came an eerie voice that echoed off of the walls surrounding them. The clown's expression changing from one that seemed welcoming to something entirely different.

/-/

Four;

To say he felt sated after a month of being up to no good, would be an understatement. Gold had spent countless hours creating terror and fright for as many as possible. Tricking souls into unspeakable things. He was a true trickster at heart - after all. Forget the treat, he would take the trick any day.

Unlocking the door to his shop, he padded inside. Flipping the sign on the door before he made his way over to the counter. A black box wrapped in gold ribbon coming into view. A surprise. For him. After this long into the month, the idea of someone trying to give him a trick caused his insides to go all gooey and giddy. With the wrapping, he could surely guess who it had been from.

Plucking a card from beneath the bow, he opened it gently and ran his eyes over the scribbled message written in Regina's hand.

YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF. AFTER ALL, YOU NEED THE PAIR.

Glancing over at the scorched chuckle doll in the glass casing, he chuckled. Indeed. He had brought the entire game on himself, hadn't he. It only took him a second to realize the backside of the present had been torn to shreds. Wrapping, box and all. Something had escaped.

The sound of something crashing to the floor in the back room caught his attention, following the noise, he just at the entrance and leaned against the door frame. Taking in the small figure on his work table. A slew of his prized possessions in pieces on the ground. The figure turned to face him, an eerie smile forming on her twisted features. "I think you have something that belongs to me. That charred hunk of plastic in that case."

"Hello to you too, Tiffany. Perhaps we could work out a deal." Though he never intended for the doll to leave his shop, he would have the matching pair. Charred plastic and all.

Fin. Happy Halloween!


End file.
